Love
by The Blonde One
Summary: She was his and he was hers, that's how she wanted it to stay, she finds out about his death, the world of normal leaves her, her main goal revenge. LXOC. not only one chapter any more.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Death note, but i own my oc, enjoy!**

Her phone vibrated, she opened it and started to cry.

'L is dead.' It said. Three words she thought she would never hear so soon.

She ran to Roger's office, where she saw Near and Mello walking in.

She walked in a few seconds after them, wiping her eyes on her bare arm, today was their wedding anniversary, her's and L's.

She was wearing a white, knee-length, fitting dress that flared out from the bust line, that had spaghetti strap sleeves.

She had no shoes on and was slightly disoriented from the tears that blurred her vision, but she took off into the office.

"Roger!" she sobbed causing her brother to look at her, her now paler skin streaked with running eyeliner and mascara and shaking body.

"Lillie." said Roger as he sat her in his chair, "I assume you know." she nodded.

"Mello," said the old man, "can you get her a glass of cool water?"

Her little brother did that, handing the cup to the saddened man who held it up to her lips as she drank from it, "thanks, r-roger." she said as she looked at her wedding band. Plain white gold with 'L' engraved on it--

The task force members were searching L's room when they came across a small box under the detective's bed.

When they opened it they saw several things, pictures of a woman with a sweet face that had rose lips, sapphire eyes, and black hair that was in a clip with a few shorter pieces hanging out over her emerald eyes.

Then they found a few more pictures, and in a small drawstring bag they found a white gold wedding band with the letter 'L' engraved in it.

"what do you think we should do, dad?" asked the youngest member of the team, light yagami.

"Find out who that woman is, and give the box to her."

"But how? If she was L's wife or what ever, then he's probably got her protected."

Matsuda was looking at the picture, Ryuzaki had a wife?-

Her phone rang again, "hello?" she answered flatly.

"are you coming to the funeral, they want you to see…"

"sure." she said hanging up on her brother.--

A few people from the orphanage were there.

An older man, a few younger boys, and a young woman that was from the pictures.

"Light," said his dad, "you knew L the best, go give the box to her. Matsuda, go with him."

"yes, sir." they said together.

"miss.," said light as he approached her.

She wiped her eyes before turning, "yes?"

"you were married to Ryuzaki, weren't you?"

She smiled, "yes, I see he didn't lock his room. He should know better." she said as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

She was wearing a black dress that went down to her knees, boots that came up to the middle of her calves, a silver necklace that had the L pendent on it as well as a rosary, that she had on as well.

"well I was told to give this to you." said light, holding the box out to her.

"thank you. I can't see why he thought you were kira. But he was never wrong." she said, bowing her head, "might I work on the case?" she had the look that would drive Light insane if he saw it anymore. The same look that L would have been using.

"no not at all, what's your name?"

"Ryuzaki, Lavender rain, lea. Take your pick."

"you're just like him."

"no, I'm far worse, Light. My short temper has a way of finding people who hurt my Ryuzaki." she said, anger seeping into her voice but still very little.

"L." said the blonde boy.

"I've gotta go." she said, holding the box in her arms. "thank you." she turned and walked away. "good bye."


	2. Chapter 2

**well i forgot to put a disclaimer, so Death Note is not mine**//////

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Light was in a daze the rest of the day, had that girl gotten to him?

She couldn't be much older than himself.

"wow, that's some girl, she dissed you politely!" laughed the shinigami that was called Ryuk.

"shut up Ryuk. I'll get rid of her later, but that boy called her L. that's what has me confused." he said, turning in the computer chair of his apartment to face this death god.

"well, this should be fun."--

"Mello!" hissed Lillie, tackling him into the wall, "I wont let you do this!"

"Lillie, you can't stop me." he flipped her over to reverse her hold on him.

"then I'll come with you."

"sure, if you want, but the mafia doesn't treat girls good."

"I've been trained, I was the one that was taught how to kick the butt of any man." she hissed, hitting him off her.

"forget it Lillie, this is your mistake." he got to the door way and stopped, "roger wanted to see you."

Ten minuets later she walked up to the office and found that it was empty and the light's were off, "curse that boy…" she muttered walking in and closing the door behind her.--

"Liiiiiiight!" whined Misa, clinging to his arm.

"Misa, I'll be back in a few days, so chill." he said, he was getting fed up her.

"fine, if it makes you happy!" she said, hugging him.

"yes, Misa, it would." he pulled away gently.--

She stood there for a moment and remembered that this room was where she stood as a twelve year old run away;

_she had to leave, leave and never go back to that place. She was glad that she had the money that her mom gave her to buy some lemon juice. She didn't even know how much she had gotten, she pulled out of her pocket and sighed._

_Seven dollars. Just that much to live for a while, until she makes It to jenny's house, where she had a bag of clothes, food, and seventy dollars stored._

_When she got there it was close to midnight and she was exhausted. She tapped on the window of Jen's bedroom, and it opened up and the small brunette handed her the black messenger bag. "good luck, Rose." she said._

"_thanks." rose took off, waving as she left._

_A few days later, she was washing her face in the bathroom of a convenience store, when she got hungry and decided to buy a small snack._

_She went down the isles and found a bag of chips. She had been on the run for three days now, and was down to sixty dollars. "this sucks" she muttered to herself, trying to decide if she should get soda or water._

_she settled on water and went up to the cashier. It checked out to be around two dollars, she paid and left._

_She was walking down the road when these men stopped her, her first thought was to run, second was to stay and fight._

"_Rose." said the big guy, grabbing her arm harshly._

_She bit her lip hard, trying not to scream, knowing that they would do anything to keep her quiet._

_A black car pulled up, none of the men noticing._

_A boy about Rose's age, maybe a bit older, stepped out of the back, "what're you doing to her?" asked the teen with black messy hair. He walked up to the man holding her wrist and kicked him in the face, catching Rose as she fell backwards. _

_Two minuets later they took Rose to the hotel where they were staying, let her shower, change, and eat._

"_who were they?" asked the old man that was driving the car._

"_they were the people who controlled my mom, and that big guy was my dad." said Rose, twisting her wet hair into a bun._

Her flash-back was interrupted by someone putting their hand on her back, and her foot almost making contact with their face.

"careful, Rose." said the lovely voice.


End file.
